Feat of Clay Part I
Season 1 Episode 20 A strange meeting takes place in an abandoned tramway station in Gotham at three o' clock in the morning, between Lucious Fox and Bruce Wayne. Fox gives a suitcase full of evidence to Wayne, which incriminates Roland Daggett in an illigal scheme to take over Wayne Enterprises through insider trading. When Fox asks what Wayne plans to do with them, Wayne, with a sinister smile, says he plans to destroy them... and a group of armed henchmen appear from the upper levels of the tramway and try to kill Fox. Batman springs from the ceiling and stops one of the three thugs, but is stopped short of detaining the remaining two. Wayne, obviously an imposter, escapes, leaving behind a near-fatally wounded Fox, who identifies Wayne as his attacker when he is found by the police. It is revealed that Wayne's imposter is actually Matt Hagen, a famous movie actor. Hagen has deveoped a serious addiction to "Renyuyu", a dangerous experimental chemical developed by Daggett's laboratories, which allows him to reform his facial features into any appearance he wants. The chemical is necessary to cover the disfigurement he suffered in a caraccident years before, and which he has kept secret from the public. after learning of the botched attempt on Fox's life, Daggett orders his henchmen Raymond Bell and "Germs" (a severe mysophobe) to dispose of Hagen. When asked how they will find Hagen, Daggett says that Hagen can be expected to come to them as soon as his supply of Reuyu runs out. True enough, Hagen breaks into Daggett Laboratories and immediately slathers the chemical on his face. When Bell and Germs catch him, Hagen fails to pass himself off as Bruce Wayne. Holding him down on the floor, they pour an entire vat of Renuyu down his throat before placing him inside his car and leaving him for dead. Turning up Bell's name as one of Daggett's henchmen and a likely lead, Batman pursues him in the Batwing and forces him off the road, dumping his car into the river and dangling him high up in the sky by a mechanical arm. Batman demands to know who Fox was meeting, but Bell, despite admitting that it was not Wayne, faints before he can confess. Police helicopters arrive and demand that Batman hand Bell over. Batman drops Bell into a swimming pool, which awakens him, and the police arrest him. Meanwhile, Bruce sneaks into Fox's room in the hospital through the window to clear his name, but Fox, visibly frightened, summons the police guarding his door and Bruce is arrested. Teddy Lupus, Hagen's stunt double and best friend (also the only other man who knows his condition), finds Hagen's car in an alley. approaching, he puts his hand on Hagen's shoulder, only to relize it has a consistency like that of clay. Hagen rises and looks into the rearview mirror. Seeing that he has become a huge clay monster, he screams in horror. Feat of Clay Part 2 Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:Episodes written by comic book writers